The Kitty and the Innocence
by Black Magician Mirei
Summary: Train and Creed are sent to the world of D.Gray-Man unintentionally by Echidna. Train becomes an Exorcist while Creed becomes a Noah. TrainXCreed AllenXKanda LaviXLenalee. Yaoi. If you don't like it don't read.
1. Prologue

The Kitty and the Innocence

**Summary: **Train Heartnet and Creed Diskenth are sent into the world of D. Gray man.

Train becomes an Exorcist while Creed became a Noah. This story takes place before Allen was proclaimed to be the 14th successor.

**Contains: **TrainXCreed , KandaXAllen , LaviXLenalee , OCXOC

Tiki^Allen , Tiki^Creed , Tiki^Train

Gen. Allen , Gen. Kanda

OC

Lots of OOCness (I tried to keep it normal as much as possible but that proved to be futile)

**Key: **Person^unwilling victim (|l|-_-)…

X= like/love XD

()= anything in that is a comment or anything that relates to Mirei, introduced later in the story. Or it could be AN

_Italics -_ Japanese being spoke

**May Contain: **Road^Allen , scenes with LaviXLenalee depending on whether the readers want any, Our favorite finder Toma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either D. Gray-Man or Black cat. They belong to their perspective owners. I only own the idea, this fanfic and the story in which Mirei came from.

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **Yaoi. If you're under 16, you shouldn't be reading M's anyway. Also there will be a bit of cussing.. You have been warned. Don't say that I didn't say it. There will be lemon. Starting chapter 2 maybe.

* * *

You have to read both anime/manga to understand if you haven't read Black Cat, you can find it on .com . I guess you can call this a spoiler if you want. As I already mentioned, it takes place before Allen was proclaimed as the 14th's successor. The story actually took place somewhere after chapter 157. So no one has left to go to the new headquarters yet. Pretend that the zombie/ghost incident never happened. And so Allen has no idea that he is the 14th yet. He thinks that he is just the "player." (with a strange guy following him in the mirror.)

* * *

Oh before I start. I might as well tell you that everyone has their new weapons and have mostly healed now. Though the Black Order was damaged, it was still habitable. Thus they still have their rooms. Oh and Kanda has softened now. Don't yell at me, please.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction. I've been reading fanfics from here before now have decided to write one. Sorry about the title could think of anything else. So please give me either praise and encouragement or ways or advice to make it better in your reviews. Arigotou. Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

In the country of Japan, Train Heartnet heard from an informant that the infamous Creed Diskenth was in Osaka. He arrived at the building where Creed was seen to have appeared often. Walking inside, Train saw no one. Train had taken this mission alone. Sven and Eve were living a normal life as a family. Train continued his life as a Sweeper. Though this job wasn't a part of it. It was awfully dark in the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a female figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" He whipped around and pulled out his gun, just in time to deflect the bullet. The figure showed herself. It was Echidna Parass, the former actress who then became a Taoist for the Apostles of the Star.

"Train Heartnet. What a pleasant surprise."

"Right back at you. So where's Creed?"

"He's preoccupied with something at the moment."

"Oh really?" Train said with sarcasm. Echidna was getting pissed.

"You know. I truly despise you."

"Oh really? For what reason?"

"For taking away MY Creed." At that, she shot at him. Being as flexible as a cat, he quick dodged to the side. But that was his mistake. Because Echidna made a portal right to the spot where he dodged to.

"Shit!" Half of him already went through. The former actor smirked.

"Good bye, Black Cat." And then he was gone. At that same moment, Creed came back.

"Echidna. Why did you make me go shopping for? We already have more than enough food." Then he noticed the bullet holes in the floor and the wall.

"Echidna. What happened here?" he said with a forceful voice.

"The Black Cat came here and I took care of him."

"You did what? Where did you send him?"

"I sent him to the past where he can no longer pester you."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because all you think about is him. You never spend any time with me anymore. So I sent him away."

"How dare you?!" He glares hatefully. But then his face turns thoughtful " …Is the portal still there?"

"Yes… but why?" She replied confused by his sudden mood swing. Creed didn't stop to answer her question. His actions spoke for him. He ran through the portal right before it disappeared.

"Creed!"

* * *

And that is the prologue. I know it's short but the first chapter is longer than this.

**Blk Mage Mirei-Wht Mage Mark**


	2. Chapter 1 remake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man or Black Cat

Edit: I bet you thought I was going to write the second chapter, didn't you? I can't because I so freakin' busy with class. Being a senior mean that you have more stuff you have to do.

So I'm just redoing this chapter since a certain Hana wanted me to fix it. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. You know what I mean when I said it since you all actually commented about it. If you still don't understand what this "it" is, then there is nothing more for me to say.

Oh and another thing. This was totally a thing of my imagination out of being bored, so of course, it's going to be OOC. Don't complain about it. I mean, come on, I wrote this when I was a junior in 2009. I was really hesitant about uploading this.

Oh and also before you forget. Everything in the () is Not an Author's note. It's the actual OC that is commenting. And if you're wondering, the OC is not even on the DGM world but is on another world looking in using magic from the world in my novel. I guess that's considered self-insert? *shrugs* Oh I guess the words in [] are the AN.

Oh and remember I wrote this before the whole new chapter about Allen and the Noah came out so of course my data is going to be wrong. Oh and I wrote all of this out of memory of the anime and manga, so once again my data might be wrong. Just tell me. But don't be too mean about it *Pout*

Me: Sigh.

Kia: What's wrong?

Me: I don't know… I just feel down for some odd reason… Sigh.

Mirei: Well, cheer up, so that they can read the chapter already. You're stalling… :(

Me: *looks at Mirei* I guess you right… I'm so tired…Yawn. Staying up all night working on this chapter is tiring. It's like 2:24am right now.

Mirei: Then go to sleep already!

Kia: Please ignore them. We hope you like the remake of the first chapter.

[Mirei = alter-ego version of me , Kia = male version of me. JFYI]

Edit 2: Okay all the stuff written up there was back when I was still a senior high school student. I'm now a college student.

* * *

Chapter 1 ... Remake!

Train Heartnet was stuck in the space between portals. 'Man, I outdid myself this time.' Then he saw a green cube flash in front of him. He 'floated' over to get it. But before he grabbed it, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Train!" Creed cried out.

"Creed. What are you doing here?" Train said, surprised that Creed was there.

"When I heard what Echidna did to you, I ran after you and ended up jumping through this portal."

"Heh. That sounds like something you would do. You were always the insane maniac." Train remarked.

"And you were the curious cat that always got into trouble." Creed remarked right back.

"Touché. Well, what are were going to do now?"

"I have no idea." Then Creed notices a black cube.

"Hey, Train. There's a strange cube here."

"Yeah. I know. I found this green here." He grabbed it to show it to Creed. But when he wrapped his hand around it, it pulled him in the direction of a certain light that just appeared. Creed had also grabbed the black cube which gave him a painful headache. He pressed both hands on his temples. And because he closed his eyes due to the pain, he never saw Train disappearing from his side again. Creed was quickly vanishing from Train's sight.

"Creed!" Train yelled as he disappeared in the light. The brightness that blinded him dulled and he landed with a loud thud on the floor. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The figure in the bed woke up.

* * *

A white haired boy was sleeping when Train came crashing in his room in the Headquarter of the Black Order. He immediately gets up to see a dark haired figure on the floor. Just as Train was about to get up, the teen invoked his innocence and grabbed Train.

* * *

Train saw a boy, who's hair was almost the same color as Creed's, wake up so he tried to stand up and talk his way out of it. And then he was surrounded by a giant claw, which seemed to be boy's left arm. Train, no longer being the cold-blooded assassin he once was, raised both hands in the air and gave the teen a small smile of surrender. The white haired boy then released his innocence back to his red scarred arm. A green light peered from Train's right hand.

Train opened his right hand, revealing the green glowing cube.

'That's innocence' , the strange boy thought.

"Hey. Where did you find that?" He asked Train.

Train lowered his arms and thought about it.

'I can't really say that I found while traveling through a portal, can I?'

"Umm… I-" Train was interrupted when the innocence glowed even more brighter. And then strangely, it melted into his hand.

"No way." The white haired teen said in amazement and in fear for Train.

Train could feel this weird power coursing through his bloodstream. It flowed from his right hand all the way to his left. Then it stopped and hesitated at both his wrists.

'Why is it-'

But before he could think any further, it burst out of it skin. Even though he was trained to ignore most pain (like the time his hand was cut off by Creed), this was one of the few time he would be screaming in excruciating pain.

"Ahhh!"

He fell to his knees. The boy came over to try to help him. Blood seeped out of the wound. Some of that blood fell on his sheathed gun. The rest of the blood slowly covered his wrist until it went up to about 2½ in, where it stopped. Then it just turned dark red, forming into a pair of blood-colored wrist bands with the glowing cross in the middle of each. The young teen just knelt there, in shock.

A taller man with long dark colored hair came bursting through the door.

"Oi Moyashi. I heard screaming. What happened?"

Then long haired man noticed some splatter of blood on the floor and Train holding his [Train] hands, as if they were in pain. The white haired boy was just there in shock. The noirette [I found this word from another FF… not sure if it is a word or not] quickly ran to the poor 15 year old.

"Oi Moyashi. Snap out of it." He shook the young teen until he snapped out of his shock.

"I'm sorry. Kanda." Kanda sighed in relief and then he and the boy both turn their attention to

Train, who was now staring at them.

"Oi. How did you get in here?" Kanda demandingly inquired.

"…" Train silently replied. ( sweat drop. "Uhh Kanda. I think he's in a bit of pain there to be talking.")

"Not talking? Tch. Fine. I guess I'll need to give you some persuasion." (sigh.) He pulls out Mugen and activates his innocence.

"Mugen!" He slices his katana at Train. Train blocks it with his right hand, but the blade made contact with his wrist band instead.

"Kanda. Stop!" His "friend" yells just before Kanda's blade neared Train's forehead.

"Why should I?" Kanda asked, not even moving the katana an inch from its position.

"Look at his wrists." Kanda looked and saw the familiar green crosses on Train's wristband.

"…Tch. Fine." He pulls back and puts Mugen back in its sheathe. He steps back to young teen's side , avoiding the pools of blood on the floor.

"So he's an accommodator?" Kanda inquired.

"Yeah. He is." The teen replied with a nod.

"What's an accommodator?" Train had no idea what they were talking about. Allen answers for him.

"They are people who wield and use Innocence."

"Okay. And who are you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Allen Walker. And he," pointing to the

Japanese exorcist, "is Kanda." Kanda nodded in recognition. Train nodded back.

"The name's Train Heartnet. And umm… It maybe hard to believe but I was sent here through a

portal. The person who made the portal was jealous of the relationship I had with her leader so

she caused me to go through a portal she made. Then my lover came through also. We got separated when we grabbed these cubes that were floating around in the space there. I grabbed a green one while he grabbed a dark colored one. Then a strange force pulled me toward a light, which I think was the exit. And then I landed here. Then you," he nods at Allen,

"woke up and tried to kill me with your claw. Then you returned it to its natural state when I showed you that I wasn't a threat. Then the green cube melted and seeped into my bloodstream, where it traveled to my other hand. Then it burst out at my wrist. Then it covered my wrist until it became like this. And that's what happened." He let that information sink in before continuing.

"Was the person who made the portal a young girl?" Allen asked him.

"No. She was a young woman." Train replied.

"Oh. Wrong person."

"So hey, was that thing that you did with you hands, Tao?" Train wondered.

"Tao? You mean my Innocences?"

'Like as in a virgin?' ( I laughed "You misunderstood, Train.")

"Never mind. So… Where am I?"

"Oh. You're in the Black Order Headquarter."

"The Black Order? What country is that in?"

"England." Train looks out the window and sees that the building seemed to be above the clouds

and possibly on a really tall mountain.

"Really? Uhh… what year is it?"

"The 18XX." Allen tilted his head cutely, wondering why Train asked that. 'I'm in the

freakin' past. That woman sent me back to the past. I'll kill her or at least get Creed to get rid of her the next time we meet.' Train vowed in his head.

"If you're wondering, the Black Order is a place where exorcists and finders live and wait for

their mission."

"Exorcists? Finders? What are you talking about?" Allen looks at Kanda and Kanda nods. Allen

nods back. Allen tells him.

"We better let Komui answer the questions for you."

"Who's Komui?"

"He's the person in charge of giving Exorcists and Finders their mission. He also works in the

science department because that's where used to work before he was promoted. He also is in charge of helping out new exorcists like you."

"What do you mean exorcists like me? Do you mean to say that I'm an exorcist?"

"Apparently so. That green cube that you just fused with is what we call innocences."

'Oh!' Train thought. 'So that was the Innocence that he was talking about.'

"It bonds with accommodators to helps the human race face against the Akumas. And humans that are accommodators and kill Akuma to save the humans are called Exorcists."

"I see. Akuma, as in demons, right?

You speak Japanese?" Kanda said in surprise.

"Well yeah. Though English is more efficient since practically everyone in the world spoke it."

'And because Sephiria forced me to learn Japanese.' Train thought this, depressingly.

"_Finally, someone who can speak it besides that Stupid Rabbit. No. Not exactly. Akuma are killer machines with souls in them. They are created by the Millennium Earl who is our enemy. That bean sprout, (_Allen voices a 'hey' that was ignored)_, over there believes that he is saving souls whenever he destroys Akumas. Though it may be true, that's just a naïve way of thinking. Sigh. He always worries me whenever he goes all martyr-like and risk his life for others. But unfortunately that's how he is. To get more information you're just going to have to go to Komui for that. And that where we are taking you."_

"_Alright."_ Train stood up and brushed the dust from his pants. [I'm not saying that Allen's room is dirty. It's just cliché to do so.] Allen was tilting is head cutely again to the side. He didn't understand what those two just said except for Baka Usagi, which means Lavi, and Moyashi, which mean him.

"Uh, I have no idea what you guys just said but we might as well go to Komui for your questions.

"That's what we were talking about. But I don't blame you for not knowing. It took me a while to learn. My former boss made me learn it because she loved Japanese customs. Oh great. You made me ramble. Let hurry up and head to this Komui guy already." Train said.

So Allen, Kanda, and Train left the room and out into the hallway, where they began walking down towards Komui's office. As they were just walking down the hallway, they met two familiar people. Allen ran towards those people to greeting them.

"Hey, Lavi. Lenalee. How did your mission go?"

"It was fine. We were able to bring back the innocence. And no civilians were injured. Thankfully." Lenalee replied happily for a mission accomplish.

"That's great."

"Hey Allen." Lavi spoke up.

"What is it, Lavi?" Allen wondered.

"Who's he?" Lavi said. pointing to Train. They obviously forgot about him.

"The name's Train. The story about me will have to wait until we all reach some

Komui guy." Train spoke up for himself.

"Oh. You mean my brother." Lenalee said.

"Huh?"

"Whoops. I forgot to mention that. Let me introduce you guys. She is Lenalee Lee. She is

Komui Lee's younger sister. She's an Exorcist as well." Allen said.

"And that Baka Usagi over there is called Lavi Bookman Jr. He is also an Exorcist." Kanda said.

"I see. Pleased to meet you both." Train nodded to the both of them.

'Baka Usagi…?' Train thought.

"Alright. You all can stop that now. All these happy greeting are making more pissed." Kanda angrily said.

"Sorry. Let's go." Allen replied. They are turn into chibi-form and all began a weird march towards Komui's office. The finder that were walking by them gave the group strange glances. Train stood in the middle of the marching parade. Lavi and Lenalee both guarded at the front while Kanda and Allen protected the rear. Then chibi Train asked a question that caused the other chibis to blush immensely.

"Why are all of you holding each other hands?"

The pair in the front quickly removed their hands and crossed their arms while the two in the back let go. Lavi and Lenalee had been couple for quite a while. Everyone knew about except for Komui because they told everybody not to tell Komui. Komui's sister complex was well known. If any male were to get up to 5 feet of her, he would bring out that yellow hardhat and this giant and dangerous drills. Not to mention, those defective robots, the Komulins. The only exceptions were Allen and Kanda. Allen was too innocent to doing anything bad. And Kanda was sort of her childhood friend. And besides that, they were gay. When the exorcist party arrive in front of Komui's desk, they all high-fived except for Kanda, of course. ( I swear you could hear the final fantasy victory song playing in the background. When the music stopped, they all finally noticed Komui.)

"Zzz." Komui snored, not knowing that they all had arrived. Everyone except Train sighed. Train had no idea why there were sighing. Then he notices Kanda walking up to Komui. Kanda then whispered into Komui's ear.

"Lenalee is getting married."

Komui suddenly wakes up and starts crying, yelling the words.

"Oh why Lenalee? Why did you go any marry without telling your dear brother about it?"

In the background, Allen explains why Komui was acting like that.

"Well, this is practically the only way to wake him up. Komui seems near impossible to wake up. And because of his sister complex, he can't stand having any guy near her besides me and Kanda."

"Hmm. Who's this?" Komui inquired.

"My name is Train Heartnet."

And this started Train's story. He purposely skipped out a lot of things in his past.

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi sat on the couch. Kanda stood next to Allen. Train found a spare chair off to the side and sat down. Train explained where he came from, what century it was there, his age, etc.

"Wow. You're really 23 yrs old. You're older than all of us except for Komui and I think

Lavi is older than he seems." Allen remarked, excitedly.

"…" was Train and Lavi's reply to Allen's comment. Then Train tried to diverge the conversation from himself.

" You make me sound old. How old are all of you?"

"… 18." Kanda answered after a long pause.

"I'm 16." Lenalee answered happily.

"I'm 18." Lavi relied dubiously.

"And I'm 15." Allen said last but not least.

Train- "You all are really young, huh? Well, I have another question. In this line of work of yours, have any of you ever killed a human being?"

Everyone in the room became very uncomfortable with the question.

"Do super humans who are bent on destroying the world count?" Allen asked Train.

"Not at all." Train said. 'Though that scenario sounds familiar.'

"Well, in that case, no." Allen replied. Train turned his attention to the rest of them.

"How about you all?"

"I've never been out in the field. So that's truthfully doubtful."

"…No." Kanda replied darkly.

"Never." Lenalee said strongly. Especially since she has seen people die and wished for it to not happen.

"No. My duty was to observe." Lavi replied as the good Bookman apprentice that he was.

Then Komui looks at Train with a serious expression.

"Train. The job of an exorcist to destroy the Akuma and protect the citizens. It 's also their duty to defeat the Millennium Earl. So, no one had ever killed humans before."

"Well, that's good. I didn't want to work with people who enjoy killing people for pleasure."

"Why's that?" Allen asks curiously.

Train just shrugs.

"Just something that happened in my past. That's all."

"All right then I'll explain about the Innocence and the Earl." Komui said and then he started explaining to Train about them. After the explanation, Train got the main idea.

"I see. So that's why you need exorcists."

"Right. Glad that you understood. Now let me have a look your hands."

Komui looks at Train's hands and then his wrists. He nods in understanding.

"I see. You're a object type."

"What does that mean?" Train inquires.

Allen answers his question.

"It means that the innocence is part of your body. You use your body as a weapon. Just like my arm."

Komui glances at Train's wrists again.

"Not only that you are also a crystal type, too."

"And that means?" Train urged him to continue.

"It's a new type of innocence just recently discover. My sister is the first. It when the innocence fuses with your blood. The wrist bands you have is a strange metal that was formed by your innocence infused blood. Since it was just recently discovered, there's not much more I

can tell you."

"Okay."

"But Komui…" Allen started.

"Hmm. What is it, Allen?" Komui turned his attention to the boy.

"How can he be a parasite type? Only his blood is the innocence which makes him a crystal type not a parasite type?"

"Oh that's easy. Hey Train. Stand next to me." Train complied but was confused as the others.

Lavi stared with much interest.. "Now activate you innocence."

"How do I do that?" Train asked.

"Just think the word 'Innocence activate' and it will activate."

Train nods.

'Innocence activate.'

(drums, please) His gun shone green. He was about to remove it from its sheathe but Komui put his hand on Train's, stopping him.

"Not yet." Komui whispered. Train nods in agreement. Too much power in such a tiny room would be disastrous. And not only that, he began to feel a bit fatigued. As if just saying the word drained him of energy.

"Are you alright, Train?" The youngest exorcist asked, truly concerned.

Train waved him off and said,

"Nah. I'm good. Just felt a bit tired there."

"It must have been the blood loss from earlier. You should go rest."

"That I will."

'Interesting.'

"Now. How about I fix that hand of yours?" A scary glint appeared in his eyes. At that, everyone else in the room besides Train immediately back up and started edging towards the door. Train notices the threatening aura coming from Komui as Komui pulls out a drill and a yellow hard hat. At that, everyone ran out of the room, leaving a terrified Train with the mad scientist. The whine from the drill could be hear from the room, and moments later, the scream of awful pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the Science Division, Train's screams could be heard. Reever and Tabb looked at each other and sighed.

"I hate that sound." Reever said while covering his ears. (Remember yet.)

"Ugh. I feel for the poor kid." Tabb said showing empathy for whoever is being "fixed" by Komui.

* * *

Train was sent to the infirmary to heal. The head nurse refused to let him go anywhere. Having the "stray cat" personality, he didn't want to stay in the same place for a long time. Thanks to Train's fast healing ability, he was able to remove the pain in just a day. [there is no visit to Hevlaska yet.] Since no one what Train's Innocence really could do, Komui sent Train with Kanda and Allen. They were to retrieve the innocence in a secluded town in Netherland. They used the train to get there. When they arrived, they were greeted with silence. There was no one there. There were two piles of ashes covered with clothes that resembled the Finders.

"What happened here? Why are there two pile of ashes in the middle of the road? Are those the clothes of the Finders that were supposed to meet us here?" Train remarked as he was observing the area.

Allen took a good look at the grey clothes that were on the piles of ash.

"Yeah, those are the Finders, alright," he said with noticeable pain, "Guess we never told you about that, huh? This is what happens when an Akuma blood bullet hits you. The Akuma's blood contains a poison that quickly spread throughout your body and destroys the victim from the inside. It is noticeable with the grey skin and stars on the surface."

"Right. So just avoid being hit right by them right?"

"Exactly. Though parasitic types have the ability of dispelling the poison from their bodies, it's best if you don't think that that makes you invincible."

"I know that." They walk a bit further. And they come to find a woman hiding under a table.

"Many of the people of this town turned into those round monsters and shot everyone, turning

them into ashes. I was lucky enough to have survived it."

"Are there any more survivors?" Kanda interrogated the woman.

"No. I'm the only one who made it out alive."

"…" Allen's face turned solemn.

"Hey, Allen. Help me here." Train called out to Allen, fully aware that Allen was disturbed about something.

"Oh right." Allen's face went back to being serious. Train grabbed the lady's left arm while

Allen got her right. As they began walking, Train notices something round and bulky in the background ahead of them. And then Allen's eye activates, revealing the Akumas hidden in the darkness.

"Akuma! There are twenty of them."

"Finally." Kanda said excitedly. Train lays the lady back down by the table, where she was previously at.

"Stay here. And you'll be fine." The old woman nods and he immediately pulls out Hades, his oricalcum pistol. He shoots at the closest Akuma. The bullet just ricochets off its body. Then it points it's massive cannon/gun at him and fires. Train quickly dodges out of the way. 'I guess normal bullets have no effect on them.' He takes a fast glance at the other two. Allen was shooting the Akuma down with his transformed hand. But this time he was wearing a white cloak and a mask hovered over his head. Kanda, on the other hand, looked the same. That scowl and the really sharp katana. Allen sees Train looking at him.

"Train. You have to-" Allen didn't finish because the Akuma he was fighting with just shot at him. Train notice his own enemy closing up on him. He did a back flip, barely avoiding the bullet. When he landed, Allen had successfully destroy the Akuma.

"You have to activate your innocence!" Allen finished.

"Innocence activate!" Train commanded. (Dramatic music appears.)

He put his gun back into its sheath. Two Akuma comes towards its weaponless target. Train pulls out his gun using his dominant hand. (you should already know which hand that is) His claws began to glow green. He willed his nails to turn back to normal. The Akumas begin to charge at him. He closes his eyes. Two phrases fill his head. They were screaming to be heard. The Akumas pulls out their guns, ready to fire. Then Train yelled out the phrases that were streaming through his head.

"Hades of Doom and Hades of Salvation!"

Then his oricalcum gun split into two guns.

In the right was Hades of Doom. It looked like a .50 Desert Eagle pistol. He fire it at the incoming Akuma, destroying it. When turned sideways, it shot lasers. But when shot normally, it just shot Akuma-killing bullets.

In his left hand was Hades of Salvation. It resemble a .44 Magnum. He shot at the Akuma at his right. The gun shot out a large bullet of white energy. He destroyed that one, too.

Then everyone stopped, even the Akumas. They all looked at Train. It was because his normal eyes turn to a yellow slit like a cat's. His body sent out a dangerous aura of blood-thirst. The pressure was tremendous. If the enemy had been human, he would have been foaming at the mouth by now, and blabbing total nonsense. But it just made the Akuma hesitate at coming at him. Allen and Kanda were rooted at the spot, unable to move from their current position. The old woman seemed to be no where in sight. She probably ran away. (No surprise.) Train stood where he was; he had his professional killer face on again, though he never meant to use it again. His guns up on either side of his head. The four Akumas came at him, unwillingly following the Earl's orders. He easily annihilated them. You can faintly see his Chronos overcoat that he sold long ago [in the anime]. The moonlight luminated his golden cat eyes. Then he put the both guns next to each other. They merged and transformed back into his old oricalcum gun. He sheathe that. Allen and Kanda were able to use their bodies again. Allen fell down gasping. Kanda retained his composure on the outside but in the inside he was scared as Allen was. Train notices them. His eyes retain its normalness.

"Oh sorry about that."

"What the hell was that?" Kanda asked angrily, trying to fully regain his composure.

"… It's best left unsaid."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't want to know. Cause it you did, then you won't live long."

"…"

Allen looked around their general area.

"Hey, where the old lady go? She's not where you left her."

"Huh?"

Train looked back at the lone table where the old lady was seeking shelter at.

"Yeah you right. She's gone."

"Alright. Let's look for her. She might know where the innocence is."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda said, wanting to get this job over with.

They splitted up. Train jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Allen check the streets. And Kanda inspected the houses. After inspecting from all the rooftops, he was unable to find her. But then he saw in the outskirts of town a hill with a large tree and a stone slab on it. Then he notices two figures. He ran over there, hid in the bushes, and look at the scene in front of him. There was a gravestone near the edge of the hill. The hill looked like a cliff with the noticeable size chunk missing.

There was a really fat guy with a top hat. Old woman was there, too. They were talking to each other though he was too far away to hear the conversation. [Train didn't know what the Earl looked like yet.]

"You poor woman. Your detestable god stole your husband from you. Would you like me to bring back your beloved husband?" The really grey looking man asked the woman.

"Can you really do that?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"Yes, I can." 'Another easy victim.' He snaps and a black skeleton looking thing on a rack appeared. The woman, being frightened, backed away.

"There's no need to be scared. You want to being you husband back from the dead, right?" She nods.

"All you need to do is call out his name with all your heart and he will come back to you."

"Okay." She walk up to the skeleton thing. Then in the distance, Train could hear Allen calling out 'lady' and he was coming closer. Train turned around and saw Allen running up to him. Then Allen saw the skeleton thing and the lady. He saw the Earl smirking behind her. The was also a tree and a gravestone. It reminded him of when Mana, his foster father, died and left him in this cruel world alone at the age of 12.

"Hey. What's the mat-"Allen just runs past him "-ter…" Allen activates his innocence.

"Don't!" Allen screams for her to stop. But it was too late, the lady cried out her dead husband's name.

"Gregory!"

Light struck the skeleton thing as the soul became trapped in it. Allen stopped to avoid the light. While Allen jumped to the side, the Earl took the opportunity to hit Allen's side with a shock blast, which knocked Allen out. Train did not move from his spot, waiting for the right time to strike unlike what Allen did. 'Sure the skeleton thing is creepy but there are no Akumas around to harm the old lady.' Train thought. Another light then wrote Gregory on the Akuma's forehead, sealing its fate. The Akuma containing Gregory's soul began to move. It walked off the rack. Train moved closer to get a better view. Now he could hear the conversation.

"Oh Gregory. Is that you?" She said pleadingly. Tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"How dare you, Gloria!" The skeleton, which contained the soul of Gregory, yelled at her.

"Huh?" Her face showed her confusion and her tears stopped flowing.

"How dare you turn me into an Akuma. Now I'm stuck in this body to do the Earl's bidding."

"That's absolutely correct. Now Akuma, kill your wife and wear her body." At that moment, Train nearly stood up to go help her but he knew he would never make it. He crouched there and letting the scene to unfold itself.

"Argh!" The Akuma gripped its head as if it were trying to fight the urge to obey the Earl's orders. But unfortunately, the dark cube inhabiting the Akuma's body made it near impossible to fight the Earl's commands. So it sliced at her and killed her. The Akuma then slid into it's former wife's body. Every second made his resolve drop. So when he could stand it no more, he revealed him self and activated his innocence, allowing his killer appearance to appear again. At that same moment, Allen finally woke up.

"Damn. That hurt." He was able to get on all fours. He was about to stand when he saw Train run at the Earl. "I'm coming, too!" He ran up to hill with Train. Now finally showing his scowling face at the scene, came Kanda. He followed the two up the hill. The Earl was still there, hovering over the gravestone, looking at his newly made Akuma.

"Earl!" Allen yells at the Earl as he races up the hill to attack him.

"Hmm." The Earl sees two familiar Exorcists and one unfamiliar Exorcist running up the hill.

"Well. The insolent little Exorcists have arrived." The Earl opened his umbrella and began ascending into the clear night sky.

"Dammit, Earl. Come back here!"

"Sorry my boy. I have business elsewhere to attend to. But I'll give you this parting gift." He points at the Akuma. "Now Akuma attack those annoying exorcists." (notice he said attack but not destroy) The Akuma's body began convulsing. Its common formed expanded, tearing away the flesh that had covered it. Then it got its guns out and shot at the three exorcists. Kanda, Allen, and Train dodged its attacks. Train used his rail gun attack and surprisingly the Akuma got destroy. The Millennium Earl took that opportunity to escape.

"No. You're not leaving yet, Earl." He changed his innocence to its gun form. And shot at the Earl. Unfortunately for him, the Earl lived too many years to let that attack hit him. He swung to the side, letting the blast barely scorching Lero.

"Earl. That was too close, Lero. Please don't do it again, Lero. Lero!" Then the Earl disappeared behind a very convenient cloud. And was gone.

Train walked up to the spot where the old woman once stood. He look serious as he asked Allen and Kanda this question.

"So how do you guys ever trust humans when Akuma's are made like that?"

"I guess you saw what happened to her, huh?"

"Damn right. I did."

Kanda just looks at the spot where the akuma was just at.

"This is what we have to live doing everyday of our exorcist lives."

Allen continues for him.

"It's our job to prevent the Earl from creating more Akuma's too."

"Alright. But how exactly are Akuma's made? Does the Earl just go to a random person and turn them into Akumas?" Train inquires.

"Not exactly. Akuma are made from the sadness of a human being. In other words, when a person feeling agony and sorrow from the loss of his/her loved one, the Earl appears to make the person a deal. He would offer to bring the dead person back to life. The person, feeling so much misery, would agree without thinking. Then… well you already know the rest., don't you?"

"Yeah."

"We exorcists can never trust any human because we can never tell which human may be an Akuma. Well the exception is Allen. His cursed eye allows him to see the souls of the Akuma thus he can tell the difference. And is stupidly naïve."

"Hey!" Kanda just shrugs.

"I see. So have you found the innocence yet?"

"Oh shit. I forgot all about it when I saw that woman become an Akuma."

"I didn't find it either." Train reported.

"At least I get the job done."

"You have it, Kanda?"

"Duh."

"So how are supposed to get a train ticket at this time?"

"We don't." Allen says.

"Huh?"

"**Baka**." Kanda murmured.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Train replied, not knowing what they were talking about.

"We'll just use to Ark, **Baka**." Kanda said, as if that was the most obviously thing in the world.

"What Ark?" Train asked, of course not knowing what the Ark is.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I am able to control an Ark that is normally invisible to everyone. I make gates and doors that can be used to connect one place, thorough the ark, to another." Allen explained.

"Hmm. That's useful. Can anybody else make the doors?" Train asked curiuosly.

"No. Just me and another person." At that music, a certain lullaby, filled his head and he created a gate to the Ark.

"Whoa." Train stared at the giant door that just suddenly appeared before him.

"Don't just stand there. Move!" Kanda gave Train a shove forward.

"Hey. I know. I know. You didn't have to shove me like that."

"Yeah right. Like you would move if I hadn't shoved you."

"Damn right." Train retorted back.

"…" Kanda walked up to the gate "Whatever."

"What?" Train decides to run through it. He was so going to punch Kanda but then he forgot all about it when he saw the interior of the Ark. It was like a huge metropolis, except there were no people there. No wind. No sounds at all. All the buildings were dull white. The few object with noticeable colors were the sky and the trees. 'Wait a minute. If were in some traveling device, then why is there a city in here.' he thought.

"Let me guess. You are wondering why there is a city in here." Allen inquired Train

'Can he read minds?' Train thought. Train nodded.

"Well… I have no idea either." Anime Sweat drop. 'Oh that was helpful." They walked through the city and arrived at a door marked 'Black Order HQ'. Allen stopped moving, closed his eyes for a few moments, and then opened them back up.

"What were you doing?" Train asked.

"Hmm. Oh, I was closing the door that we just went through."

"Why?"

"So no one could follow us. Baka Neko." Kanda scoffed.

"Did you just call me a stupid cat?" Train asked, annoyed at being called stupid.

"Yeah. There's the **Moyashi**." pointing to Allen.

"Hey!" Allen exclaimed in annoyance.

"Then there is the red head **Baka Usagi**."

"A stupid red head rabbit?" Train repeated back.

"Yeah. Lavi. And then there's you. The **Baka Neko**."

"Why a cat, though?"

'And why stupid? We just met recently. How can he determine whether I'm intellegent or not?'

"Your eyes."

'My eyes determine my stupidity?' [sorry this is an inside joke XP]

"Ah. So you noticed them."

"Yeah they're like a cat's eyes. I bet you love milk, fish, and naps."

"Wow… How did you ever guess?" he said sarcastically

"Uhh. Kanda. Train. Shouldn't we go the gateway now?" Allen remarked, annoyed.

"Right." The two of then replied, both kinda shamed. They felt like real **Bakairos**(Assholes/Bastards/Real Idiots) back there. Then Kanda walks through and disappears. Train hesitates. Allen just motions him forward.

"Welcome home." Train smiles and walks through the doorway. All the while, thinking of his

home back in his own time. And his lover, Creed.

Creed woke up on a comfortable sofa. He had a splitting headache. Dried blood cracked on his forehead as he sat up. Then a blinding pain struck him and he felt some warm liquid slide down his face. He reached up to touch it. Then he looked at his hand and saw blood. From the couch, he saw a burning fireplace and a bunch of strange photos around. He sat up, looked behind him and saw an ashened-faced and spiky-haired girl on the opposite side of the room. He reach down to get Kotetsu but it wasn't there. The girl noticed the gesture and just giggled. Then with a wave of her hand, a door appeared out of thin air. It reminded him of Echidna's Taoist powers.

"Hey, are you a Taoist?"

"Huh?" she looked sadly confused. She walked through the door and disappeared.

"Strange girl." Then he got a surprise hug from his front. He looked back ahead and saw the girl there.

"Good morning, Brother."

"What?" 'I don't have any siblings especially not one like this one.' Creed tried to shove her off of him. And then he heard a man's poorly stifled laugh in front of him. The man had the same color skin as the girl did. But he looked Portuguese. He wore an old fashion suit and a black top hat. On his forehead he saw a crown of crosses. He looked at the girl and she had them, too.

"Who are you people and where -" Before he could finish his question, the pain struck him again. The girl let go of him and gasped. The Portuguese became alerted and caught Creed before he fell. Then he carried Creed back on the sofa and re-bandaged Creed's bleeding forehead.

"Come on, Road. It's best if we don't disturb him." Tiki called out to her.

"Okay." Road replied sadly. Then they left leaving Creed to rest. And throughout his sleep, he thought only of Train.

* * *

[I realized that Train hadn't cleaned himself up from that whole blood coming from his wrist thing and pooling around him. And then I realized how dumb it was to miss this. so I'm writing this omake in its stead.] [It takes place between Allen, Kanda, and Train in the room and them meeting Lavi and Lenalee.]

Omake

"…Let hurry up and head to this Komui guy already." Train said.

So Allen, Kanda, and Train left the room and went out into the hallway. Then Train looks down at his hands.

"Uh. Hey. Do you think I could, you know, wash my hands before we go?"

Kanda and Allen stop and look at Train's attire and hands and noticed the blood on them. Luckily there wasn't much blood on his clothes to be that much of a problem but the hands were definitely going to attract problems.

"Ah! Sorry! We totally forgot. Not to mention the blood on my floor right now. Timcampy. Get me those towels."

Sudden a golden flying thing that Train had never seen before come flying practically out of thin air.

'Did he just summon that?' Train thought to himself in amazement.

The golden golem opens it large mouth and in it were some towels. They went back inside and cleaned it up and placed the towels back into Timcampy.

"Timcampy take them to the landrury and make sure that the blood is completely gone."

Timcampy nods in acknowledgement and flies off. Allen, Kanda, and Train leave Allen's room once again. Allen then points down the hallway

"The bathrooms should be over here."

They all headed to the bathroom where Train was able to rinse of the blood. Since it was still fresh, it came off easily.

"Alright. I'm good now. Let's go." Train announced to Allen and Kanda. Allen nods and Kanda just gives a "hnn,"

"Though…. You should go to the infirmary soon after you meet him." Allen advised.

"Sure." Train relied.

So Allen, Kanda, and Train left the room and out into the hallway, where they began walking down towards Komui's office.

* * *

[AN: Sorry Hana. Your request will be done in the next chapter. :) ]

And that's it for Chapter 1. It's going to take a while for the next chapter to be released. I have to write two papers now. Midterm is just two days away. I'm going to be very busy.

If any of you are wondering about what they did to all that blood. Well they cleaned it up. Apparently Timcampy had some towels inside of him. So yeah, they wiped up the blood. And Train cleaned his hands. The cut on his wrists healed so no infections. Yeah for clean hands. So anyways please review.

* * *

edit: Yeah. I changed it. Man, being a senior is so stressful. You get like less than six hours of sleep everyday unless you are one of those people who sleep before 12am or don't have a 1st period class. I usually get like 3-5 hours of sleep a day (except for sat and sun) which is bad.

-o- ~Yawn. I'm so tired. Second term is finished so here comes third term.

The second chapter will have Lemon so you have been warned. The scenes will happen near the end, so if you want to skip them…though I kinda don't know why since you already read in the summ. that there will be yaoi… but yeah, I just gave you a heads up. I guess I'll give you a warning then, too. I hope it will be to your liking.

There will be an Omake requested by Blooming Kuro Hana for a pairing that she asked me to do. I hope it will be to her liking. And yes, Hana, there will be deliciously sour lemon just for you. ;)

…

Oh. I remember now why I wrote it in script form. Have you all ever read any of the fanfiction where there is a lot of dialog and a bunch of people saying them one after the other. I felt that that way of writing was very confusing since I wasn't sure who was saying what. It just made everything complex. I just hope you all will understand why I did that, though you don't have to do worry anymore since I'm going to sorta use the writing style that I use for my Junjou Romantica fanfiction.

* * *

edit 2:

I changed some things in the fic due to Hana's beta'ing and my own revisions.

I might as well tell you all this now before you all get your hopes up from the little after the story talk that I wrote earlier. There won't be a new chapter anytime soon. You can tell me update soon but it's not gonna happen. It might motivate me a bit but just a bit… I'd write a few line after a review and if you and I are lucky, then I'd hit off on a roll. But I'll warn you again; That has a very slim chance of happening. I'm not being mean or anything.

* * *

-Mirei- (^-^)/


End file.
